


but it's better if you do

by k3vin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Extremely quick burn, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Some Plot, eric throws a party because he can, made this up as i went yall, moonbae at the party woot woot, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3vin/pseuds/k3vin
Summary: Jacob looked downwards at his dress shoes, using this chance to hold Kevin's petite waist gently closer. There was an intoxicating mixture of cheap cologne and cigarettes lingering on Jacob's body; Kevin was never particularly attracted to either of those things, but on such a beautiful stranger, he was willing to take a step. Hopefully, he wouldn't land flat on his face.Or, Jacob and Kevin believe in love at first sight.Inspired (extremely loosely) by But It's Better if You Do by Panic! at the Disco.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	but it's better if you do

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written smut before so i'm so terribly sorry

Kevin Moon is a man of many talents. With his luck, one of them happens to be that he is what some would label _'a charmer.'_ Maybe it was the large eyes that pull themselves into gentle curves when he smiles, the intriguing smirk, or maybe even the dainty, thin body he had.

Something about him was attractive to the people around him, and Kevin was fully aware of that. He used it to his advantage whenever applicable; Kevin doesn't think selfishness is inherently wrong if the other person is willing to play into it. Everyone played into his occasional selfishness, so he saw no issues.

Even so, he was more of an introvert than anything else, and he chose to keep to himself. He spent his days, a habitual thing since college, going to his local Starbucks each morning, ordering the same drink, and going home to pass out on his couch before he remembered he had shit to do.

He preferred not contacting anyone he did not absolutely have to or have an interest in contacting, with a few odd exceptions. He worked his quiet, satisfying life as a graphic designer with few to no friends.

So, it was a shock that he _was_ friends with Eric Son.

He was an _extrovert of extroverts_ , somewhat less charming (not by any fault of his own) to others than Kevin, but pulling more people in on average. That could only be accredited to his willingness to talk to every person he found interesting, but it worked out in his favor nonetheless. He had a reputation in his high school and college days of being able to end larger dramas whilst starting his own, and later on a reputation of being _good_ with his hands.

One of those things is not like the others and is less part of his pride.

Kevin met him in his college days knowing this reputation and Eric met him knowing he was a complete loser. Somehow, after many conversations, they made it work. After making it work for a while, they stuck through their work lives together and took it upon themselves to not drift apart.

One particular person who Eric had managed to pull in with his skilled hands and personality (more so the latter, Eric is a man of self-respect if nothing else) is Lee Juyeon. He'd been in a committed relationship with him for a few years now, meeting at 18, and everyone around the two just _had_ to know.

He acted as if they were attached via red string most if not all of the time, much to the dismay of those who don't like cheesy relationships B.S. A particular anti-fan of the bragging was Kevin, although he'd learned to deal over time.

Kevin had spent his entire life being single. It was a shock to most people around him (hence his hatred of the question "How are you single?") more than it was to him. He never thought much of being single, he just saw it as a side effect of not enjoying the presence of others.

Kevin's complacency in being alone was a shock to Eric and everything he stood for. Eric spent his days wondering how the man was just _alright_ with being alone. Kevin just shrugged it off nine times out of ten in typical disinterest and the occasional annoyance.

"You just seem so... You could let off some steam if you even hooked up with someone," Eric threw his arm around Kevin's shoulder, the other one occupied in holding a cup of Starbucks water that he insisted was anything but a waste of money. He took an obnoxiously loud sip into Kevin's ear.

"I'm not into that. Why the hell would I let someone I don't even know past a first name basis in my bed, or _inside of me?_ " Kevin laughed off the suggestion and turned his head to the side to meet Eric's gaze the other was giving through his eyelashes; he flashed a stupid smirk to pair with the look.

He physically restrained himself from hitting the water out of Eric's hand with the singular motivation being that he'd hear him whine about it for the next six weeks if he did.

"For fun," Eric grinned at the other man and let go of the faint hold on his shoulders, a weight relieving itself off of Kevin's side. He paired it with an appropriately playful push.

"You have a very weird definition of fun, buddy," Kevin laughed and adjusted his hat to be positioned frontwards instead of to the side, and he gave a gentle shake of his head to drive his point home.

Kevin had no trust in Eric's ideas. As much as he valued and loved his friend, he knew that his impulses would occasionally lead to bad decisions. He made up for that in being kind and funny, of course, but it still did not make him any more reasonable.

It was harmless, most of the time, so Kevin didn't think much of it. Even if it just made for good stories at parties, there was the occasional time something would go wrong. Kevin was terrified of things out of his control having an ability to go wrong.

So, it was a shock that he agreed to try to find a boyfriend with Eric's help.

* * *

They'd met up with this idea firstly at Kevin's apartment. Eric ever so politely asked to come over with an inquiry of 'this will be fun, I promise,' which had Kevin just intrigued enough to actually say yes. He put effort he would not normally put in into throwing away excess Starbucks cups and ripped out or ripped up pages of his sketchbooks, along with the mess of clothes that lingered through every inch of his apartment.

He watered one or two houseplants (that would not make them any less dead, but Kevin was unaware) with a motivation that never presents itself on a normal day. Maybe Eric brought out something good in him, or at the minimum, something with more drive to give a shit.

With multiple harsh knocks on his door and a noisy, "I got McDonald's, open the door for me," Eric had made his great arrival. Kevin swore he felt his soul leave his body at the shock of the first loud knock, but it quickly followed suit in going right back within him. Kevin sprinted his thin legs right to the door and took a quick peek before fully opening it. Eric came in with, in fact, a bag of McDonald's for the two of them.

He pulled a burger and fries out of the bag and gave them to Kevin. The two of them walked over to the grey couch in the man's living room and sat themselves down, Eric kicking off his shoes as if it was his own house (although he's come over so many times it may as well be,) and pulled out his own food.

"So, what's your great idea, smart guy," Kevin managed to speak through chewing a bite of bread and dry, nearly tasteless patty, swiftly followed by a hard swallow. He grabbed a pillow to sit on his lap and looked over at Eric.

"I'm going to start this off by saying I know you won't agree to this," Eric spoke, that sentence emitting an eyebrow raise and a peak in interest from Kevin, "but, I think it could be fun," Eric smirked before putting three fries in his mouth at once and taking a pause in his speaking to chew. Even when he wasn't speaking, confidence seemed to ooze from his demeanor in contrast to Kevin's much-timider persona.

"Spit it out already, man!" Kevin moved over to hit him, a small blot of ketchup landing itself on Kevin's white shirt. Kevin pulled at the cloth where the stain ended up and pointed at it as if to blame Eric. Eric just looked at it and laughed, much to Kevin's dismay.

"I'm throwing a party, and I think you should come," Eric looked over and made eye contact with Kevin, to make the statement highly personal. Kevin winced a bit as if offended by the invite, but he paused to listen to Eric speak, "I invited some guys you might like. We could get you a boyfriend, Kev!"

"Let me get this... You're throwing a party because I'm single?" Kevin blubbered out, dumbfounded by the suggestion. He knew Eric wanted Kevin to find a boyfriend, but he didn't know it seemed this urgent.

"Not exactly. I'm throwing it for fun, but, I think it would be a good chance for you! I'm also bringing soju, so let that convince you to come," Eric tapped his nails on the box of his burger and curved his head slightly over to convince him further.

"You're bribing me," Kevin snarled slightly, but it quickly turned into a laugh as he nodded, "Alright. Just don't fuck anything up, alright?" Kevin sighed after letting the agreement out as if it physically weighed his chest down.

"Awesome! Alright, alright, now here's some more info for ya'. It's gonna be next Saturday, at Juyeon's house, at 9 PM. Sound alright?" Eric took another bite of his burger, following that with shoving a few more fries down his throat. In the moment of overwhelming sodium, Eric regretted not buying a drink.

"Not like I had anything else to do Saturday. I'll try and come over, kill me if I don't," Kevin let out a soft giggle and nodded at the information being spat at him. He grabbed his TV remote to turn on a Netflix show to play in the background of their conversation.

This was going to be fun for Eric, and a bit of a chore for Kevin.

* * *

It was, in fact, a chore for Kevin.

He was currently sitting in his room, in front of his closet, hand half in a bag of chips. He stared at each of his shirts individually, trying to find out which of his clothes would be appropriate to wear at Eric's party.

He knew he would end up stressing himself out about this, especially with the weight of Eric's proposal of Kevin _finding someone_ at this stupid event.

He normally dressed to maximize his comfort, but now he had to dress to impress someone. Someone who he didn't even know yet, and someone who he wouldn't know until this Saturday. It'd been a week since he got invited, and Eric hadn't brought it up since.

He stood up to more carefully look through each item of clothing on the plastic hangers, quickly shuffling through items he knew he wouldn't like. Juyeon's house was large and fairytale-like, so he tried to find something somewhat fitting to that description.

That was going to be hard in a closet full of sweaters and grey sweatpants. There was the occasional pair of jeans, but that's as far as it went.

He knew he would have a chance to ask him to help out-or if possible, lend some clothes to him-but he didn't want to exclusively rely on his friend for all of his needs. But, in the back of Kevin's mind, he knew that Eric dragged him into this, so he better help him out.

But, with that being said, he still had a question in the back of his mind.

Was he the only person stressed about this?

It wasn't like he knew anyone but Eric and Juyeon there-or was aware of anyone else he knew being there-so he couldn't see into any heads (as much as he'd like to) or anything, but, it still felt like his own thoughts were mocking him. In his mind, he was always being mocked, like it or not. So, with that, he moved to sink his back against the wall with a black silk shirt in hand. He pulled out his phone and texted Eric to see how he felt.

**Kevin:** hey bestie

 **Kevin:** got a question for you

 **Kevin:** *image attached*

 **Kevin:** this too formal for ur lil party?

**bestie:** You're kidding me

**Kevin:** so you hate it?

**bestie:** No, not at all

 **bestie:** Just shocked KEVIN MOON is dressing up

 **bestie:** You'll look hot don't worry

**Kevin:** you're too nice

 **Kevin:** i'm blushing :*

**bestie:** Don't let me raise your ego too high

**Kevin:** never have will

With that, Kevin had enough confirmation that he was doing something right. If Eric was impressed, there was a high chance that someone else who he didn't know would be absolutely dazzled by Kevin's appearance.

Kevin was aware that he was a charmer, and he always has been. If he could use his powers for good this one time, it would work out in his favor. He just had to know how to use them. He's done it before and he can do it again.

He thought that if he could bat his eyelashes just the right way, he could end up in someone's arms for the night. Or someone's bed, but he was hoping for the former as opposed to the latter. (That being said, he was not opposed to the second option as long as he had enough reciprocated interest.)

People typically had interest in him, so there was no reason this should be an exception. He knew he probably had decent luck based off his guess that Eric didn't know enough old, creepy men to invite one.

* * *

Kevin stared down his tablet. He didn't have as much as a line drawn on his project, despite the time he'd spent working. He'd sat there for half an hour with a space in front of his eyes. In his frustration, he leaned back in his chair, the wheels spurring themselves back enough to move Kevin around. They made an unpleasant noise on the floor that drilled further into Kevin's headache.

He groaned and rolled his eyes back, shortly after kicking himself closer to his desk. He grabbed his stylus and sketched himself despite knowing fully that it had nothing to do with his project for his work. His train of thought crashed with a loud bang, and he jumped nearly out of his chair.

He rubbed the side of his head, trying to calm himself down from the sudden panic. That was until he heard another loud bang, that one identifiable as being from the door.

Maybe the bang was not from his head.

Kevin took a few shaky steps over to his door.

"Who is it?" Kevin asked with a stirring mixture of anxiety and stress in his tone.

"Who do ya' think?" A voice, distinctly a familiar one to Kevin, spoke. Eric had come over again. Kevin opened the door with a far more stable hand and looked at Eric's grin with a dreadful recently formed half-smile. He knew something was coming by the look in his eyes and the bag in his hand, "So, I came over with some clothes. I assumed you were struggling, and we wear just about the same size, so I got some of my _best_ outfits for you. Personally, I think your waist and chest are nice-"

"You had to barge into my house for this?" Kevin huffed out of his nose in a near laugh as he made his way back to his desk.

"Yes, and you barged right into my sentence. Let me finish. They're your nicest features, so we have to show those off. I kept that in mind," Eric stood beside Kevin who had situated himself in his chair and placed the bag he'd put the clothes in right on Kevin's tablet to make sure he would have to focus on the task ahead of him instead of his work. Kevin looked up at Eric from his seat and made eye contact. Kevin reached one hand into the bag and pulled out the first thing he could grab.

"Am I just showing up naked?" Kevin looked at the thin cloth then back at Eric. The pink-haired boy rested a hand on his hip and shook his head no. He swiftly seized the shirt from Kevin's hand, then he proceeded to unravel it fully to show it off. It was silk with extremely faint stripes, a material that would unmistakably be tight and attractive on Kevin's body.

Kevin attempted to imagine himself in it and an unintentional smirk fell on his lips in a sudden realization that Eric might not be completely out of his mind. The other noted his expression and took it as a win for his spirit.

Eric grabbed a pair of tight black jeans and a belt from the bag and pushed them into Kevin's hands; he proceeded to point at the bathroom to silently tell him to change. Kevin knew what the movement meant and made his way to the bathroom. He took off his hoodie, beanie, and baggy sweatpants to switch out with the tight, mostly black outfit. He struggled to pull the jeans over his thighs (he was built with very thin legs, so he was shocked at this struggle presenting itself) and let out a loud, satisfied huff once they stretched to over his hips.

He then grabbed the shirt and pulled it on, making sure to button it fully up and tuck it into his pants, finishing off the outfit with the belt. Kevin wasn't sure if he'd be able to move fully, but he did manage to get back to his desk to show Eric how he looked.

"Like what ya' see?" Kevin leaned on his desk and used his other hand to brush down his side, adding a wink into the mix. He couldn't help but burst into laugher afterward. Eric moved forwards and unbuttoned a button on Kevin's shirt then nodded. He pat Kevin's chest and made a small 'o' with his lips, clapping once he looked again.

"You look great. If you don't pull someone by the end of the night, I'll be damned," Eric looked over into the bag to see if anything would outdo what Kevin was already wearing, "If you wanna change, there's this red shirt and some leather pants. You'd probably look good in them."

"If I try and fit into leather pants, I'll pass out," Kevin giggled, looking over with Eric into the bag and nodding his head. He didn't want to pass out, but he also didn't want to be the guy to miss out on an opportunity. He grabbed them out of the other's hands despite his previous gripe and took the red shirt out of his bag.

Eric gave him a wink and pat of the back of good luck.

The good luck meant jack shit. Kevin was sitting on the floor trying to get the leather pants past his knees, bending and contorting his body in all ways he physically could. He wasn't fully sure if crying would make him look like a child, so he tried not to. He leaned his body on the bathroom sink and managed it up to his thighs. With a few more rough tugs and buttons being fiddled with, the outfit was finally on.

"How do I look?" Kevin wobbled over to show himself off again.

"Do I be honest? You're like, _sexy,_ Kev," Eric giggled and covered his face before erupting into full laughter.

* * *

Saturday came quicker than Kevin would have liked. He was sitting in the passenger seat of Eric's car with the painfully tight leather pants hugging his legs and the silk of his shirt slightly uncomfortably running past his hips. He bounced his legs in a slightly anxious repetitive movement.

He brought his makeup with him into the car, against Eric's suggestion, making sure everything looked perfect. He'd asked what Eric thought was a million times before they even stepped outside if he looked alright. Eric had learned to put up with Kevin's anxiousness over time.

"You're gonna dig a hole into my car. What's going on," Eric only moved his gaze in a slight movement of his pupils that was quickly returned to the land in front of him; he knew that he'd end up crashing if he turned his head.

"Just **how** bad do you think this is going to go, Eric?" Kevin pulled his finger up to his mouth and bit off the nail of his pinkie finger, spitting it out to his left. He looked outside of the car window and watched the dim sky darken further. A few lights were present along the way, but none of them could shine enough to mask the darkness settling in the sky.

Kevin fiddled with the earbud he'd taken out after he heard Eric start speaking in his other hand.

"It'll go great. You'll be in someone's bed by the end of the night, I know that" Eric laughed, murmuring out the end of his sentence, too focused on the road to deliver full confidence. Kevin's face flushed red at that with the shy feeling in his stomach. He had the way to Juyeon's house memorized and was counting the minutes before they would arrive.

"I don't want to think that'll happen," Kevin gave a slightly nervous laugh and glanced over at Eric, the other just gave a faint sigh. He tapped his feet, trying to make up some sort of beat with them that would distract him from his thoughts. It didn't work.

Eric didn't want to hear Kevin's nervous whining, so he turned on the radio to hit two birds with one stone and cover the excess silence. With a final turn, they'd parked into the space in front of Juyeon's house. The outside was dimly lit with a few lightbulbs that had been built onto the walls; there was a large gate framing the outside.

It gave a gentle glow to the top of the two boy's heads once they'd stepped out of the car. Kevin wasn't as familiar with Juyeon's house as Eric (for obvious reasons) but he still admired it every time he went. Eric had scored big time with a rich and hot boyfriend.

Maybe that's why Eric had so much faith in Kevin.

Kevin pat down his shirt and took his lip gloss out of his pocket, reapplying it one last time with a pop of the lips for good measure. Eric slung his arm around Kevin's shoulder and walked in with him on the pavement in front of Juyeon's house. Kevin stared down at the ground and counted each step he placed his foot on. Once he heard the door open and music get progressively louder, he moved his head up to look inside. Eric pulled him lightly closer, giving a slight squeeze as if it'd remove the anxiety from Kevin's body.

"Hey, y'all!" Eric let go of Kevin's shoulders and pat his back hard enough to make him stumble forwards. Every drop of blood in Kevin's body seemed to rush to his face as the eyes of all the people already there stared at him. He got a few waves, only making the feeling in his stomach stir up more.

This was going to be hell, wasn't it?

* * *

Kevin stood with Juyeon and Eric, sticking to the latter as if he was glued to him. He hadn't attempted to push him off entirely; Eric was fully aware Kevin had a bit of a struggle with talking to people he didn't already know. Considering that, he still kept up a basic conversation with Juyeon while Kevin was around, giving him a few glances and signals to try and speak to anyone but the two he was with. Eric had noticed a few people looking at Kevin, and he tried to point at them with a grin. Kevin brushed that off as well, much to Eric's dismay.

The couple walked over to where Eric had kept his promise of bringing soju and poured himself some in a small glass, swiftly pouring one for his lover and clinking the two glasses. They smiled at each other and looked away with a soft laugh, Eric looking over at Kevin standing as stiff as a damn rock. A man walked up to where they were standing and Kevin walked to the side to make room for him to pack himself in.

"Am I allowed to drink any of that?" His voice was gentle and shy, catching Kevin's attention. His stance was as modest and considerate as his tone of voice, everything about his demeanor seeming sweet and tender. He looked over at the man and unfocused his vision slightly, his gaze moving from his hair down to his waist. He didn't dare to look any further down in case he would misinterpret anything. He decided upon looking away entirely.

"Of course, Jacob!" Juyeon smiled at the man and shook his hand quickly before pouring a drink for him as well. Kevin noted the name in the back of his mind as _Jacob_ stood next to Juyeon and started a conversation. It didn't take long for Eric to notice Kevin's eyes, so he smoothly pushed him over to try and start a conversation.

"They're talking right now, quit," Kevin scream-whispered to Eric and walked right back to his original spot. Eric's only response was a head shake silently telling him off for not having the guts to speak to him.

"This is Eric, you know him, and here's his friend Kevin," Kevin overheard Juyeon introducing them two. Eric waved, and as soon as Kevin looked over at Jacob, they were making eye contact. Kevin's face heated as quickly as the eye contact took to start.

Jacob's smile made something go _crazy_ within Kevin. A small giggle left the older of the two as the other stared with slightly wide eyes and gave the best attempt at a wave as he could.

"Hi, Kevin! I've heard your name before, pretty sure," Jacob's voice was laced with a million different forms of sweet and lovely, and all of it went straight to Kevin's heart. Once he reminded himself there was no chance of ever meeting him again, those sparks began to fade out.

It was nice while it lasted.

"Couldn't say I've heard yours," Kevin finally responded, earning a small laugh from Jacob. He stepped beside Kevin and rested himself on the wall behind the two of them, attempting to start small talk.

"What do you, uh, do for a living?" Jacob looked over at him with a small smile that had remained on his lips for the entirety of the time Kevin had seen him.

"Graphic designer," Kevin gave a small nod with his answer, smiling a bit at Jacob's soft gasp.

"That's really cool! I just kinda work jobs doing whatever I can get," Jacob's ears went slightly red whilst confessing his lack of life plans.

"That's cool too, man. No shame in doing what you gotta do to get by," Kevin's voice had gone softer in the heat of not knowing what to say to this stranger he'd just met.

"That's a nice way of seeing it," Jacob looked back over at Kevin, propping his foot up on the wall and standing in a different position.

"Just realistic, that's all. You're dressed up all nice, aren't you?" Kevin looked over to Jacob's outfit. He was dressed in a black suit with a white button-up shirt under it, the fit of the clothing very flattering to his body. Kevin looked away as quickly as possible to stop himself from staring. That didn't stop Jacob; Kevin had caught a glimpse of the boy looking him up and down in his glance over.

"You are too, Kevin," Jacob smirked, adding a punch in the gut by smirking at him. Kevin was left dumbfounded and red by the advance, luckily being distracted by a loud bang of Eric falling over. A loud yelp came from that part of the room and Kevin's attention quickly darted to him.

* * *

Eric was fine. Kevin was not fine.

In the time he spent rushed over to make sure Eric was okay (he'd tripped and injured his knee, he planned on getting it checked out due to it being slightly serious) he started a conversation with him as well. In that time, Jacob had walked away. Kevin had promised himself not to get attached to or catch feelings for anyone he met at Eric's stupid party. He wanted to prove Eric wrong.

He was not proving Eric wrong.

It was humiliating, proving a broad assumption of Eric's right. It made him feel like Eric could see inside his head, which was a **scary** idea. Keeping that in mind, he was still looking around to find Jacob. He wasn't much of a talker; Kevin had the creepy thought in his head that looking at Jacob's pretty face would be enough to keep him interested.

At this point, he was probably flirting with some other guy. He'd lost his chance with the first guy of the night, and he left it at that.

Kevin nearly fell over with the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey, is Eric okay?" Jacob was peering over his shoulder on his tippy-toes, looking with his doe eyes to see if anything had happened. Kevin looked up behind him without even moving his head.

"Yeah, man, he's fine," Kevin answered, a nod of the head coming from Jacob. _Did he just call him ' **man?'**_ Jacob nodded behind him, not backing up but standing more so to Kevin's side than before. He looked back over at Kevin with a smile that the younger swore he needed to look away from; if he didn't look away, he'd probably end up falling in love. Just as Eric wanted.

"How long have you known Eric?" Jacob turned his head slightly with a look of genuine interest. Kevin looked over and quickly returned his eyes to Eric and his injured knee, tapping his foot to fidget slightly.

"Few years. We met in college through some stupid class and ended up getting along after a while," Kevin nodded in response, "How did you meet him?"

"Mutual friends. He invited me on the idea of finding a boyfriend," Jacob looked down to his feet and exhaled forcefully out of his nose in a half-assed attempt at a laugh. Kevin's head shot up and his mouth fell into a large 'o'. Hearing Jacob was led in on the same idea gave him multiple ideas, none of which he wanted to fully chase after.

"Me too! I wasn't the only one, now I don't feel special anymore," Kevin pouted and his head fell back slightly, exerting a genuine laugh from Jacob. The other started to walk back to where the soju had been placed, pouring himself some more with a gentle hand. He took a quick moment to assure him 'I'm sure you're very special!', which only made him down _even worse._

Everything about him was almost **eerily** sweet and gentle.

"You want some?" Jacob looked back over at Kevin; the younger nodded and grabbed what he identified as the glass he had used before. His fingers softly brushed against Jacob's with the movement. He made sure his mind didn't make much of it and looked over at Jacob for confirmation that he felt the same. All Jacob did was smile at him once again.

"Thanks," Kevin smiled as he managed some down his throat, making a disgusted face once he'd drank it. Jacob laughed at the reaction, the corners of his eyes wrinkling in just a way that had Kevin staring, "In my defense, all I ever drink is coffee and sometimes water."

"Sometimes? Do you have a death wish?" Jacob turned his head slightly and laughed. Kevin noticed that he had perfect teeth, a perfect smile, a perfect laugh-god, if he didn't chase this man down right now, he'd regret it until he died.

_Curse people with perfect teeth and perfect smiles._

Kevin felt the weight of a larger, rougher hand grabbing his; the grasp caught his attention and he looked over in the direction of it. Jacob had put his glass down and started up eye contact with Kevin, his eyes sharp and piercing into the weak heart of the younger as if he knew exactly how he felt.

He wasn't exactly discrete in his 'polite staring,' but he didn't think he was painfully obvious.

That feeling drew in Kevin as if he was a moth taking his ascent to the light he was drawn to. In this case, the light was Jacob. He took a few gentle steps forward without knowing the intent of the hold, completely entrusting himself in whatever Jacob had done that for.

"Wanna talk some more with me? You seem nice," Jacob's voice of solid gold, in Kevin's humble opinion, kindly asked. His way of speaking was soft, Kevin had noted, and it was a way of speaking that drew him in further. With a small turn of the head and a single raised eyebrow, Kevin was sold.

Kevin's face had adopted a small smirk that rested on his thin lips; he looked at Jacob with an ulterior interest in comparison to what Jacob had been offering. With a small glance down to his hips and back up to his eyes, he nodded.

"Of course," Kevin near-whispered in response. Jacob let go of his hand to let Kevin put his glass down as well.

Jacob had assumed a slightly more forceful-although, not by much-grasp on Kevin, giving him a chance to put his glass down next to Jacob's. They moved together as if they were one being; Kevin had made the move to wrap his arms around Jacob's waist before Jacob had decided to rest his arms on the shorter man's shoulders. The movements had slowly escalated from a single, resting hand on a waist to full holding.

Neither of them seemed to have a **problem** , to be exact, but it took a few solid minutes of exchanged 'this okay?'s via either words or head turns to get that comfortable. Jacob's smile had not faded since he had walked over to Kevin, and he tried his best not to overanalyze.

Kevin walked by with Jacob around the room, with each step, the volume of the music that had been boosted from speakers-ones Juyeon just _insisted_ upon having-increased. They reached a slightly secluded space for the two of them to fit. Their grasps on each other had lessened-not that they were forceful to begin with, they were now just barely hanging on-in a less confidence-and-lust-induced hold.

"I think half the people here are already gone or going home," Jacob commented, his voice deeper than before by not even an octave, yet still enough for Kevin to pick up on. He sounded more comfortable than before. Kevin liked that.

"Can't blame them. Eric has probably already scared them away. He either made out with Juyeon in front of them, got a little _too_ comfortable, or both," Kevin spoke out of the side of his mouth, the side he spoke out of flaring slightly up as he laughed at his own comment. It was a soft laugh, in hopes to not be excessive or come off as too much. Jacob laughed as well and gave a small shake of the head in response.

There was still a respectable amount of space between them, no skin touching with the exclusion of the hands resting tenderly on each other's most comfortable to reach places. It was their choice to lead each other in this way. The only problem hanging in the air, right in front of them, was how to interpret this.

They didn't know each other past their names, and neither Kevin nor Jacob had either felt it right to fall for a stranger. In the minds of both of the two boys, they decided it was simply lust that they were experiencing. Although that was an easy thing to say, that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Kevin may have wanted something more. With this guy he just met. Jacob may not struggle to say the same.

Maybe, Eric wasn't crazy after all.

* * *

Kevin's hot breath slowly withers its heat down the nape of Jacob's neck; an immediate acknowledgment, the older of the two shifts Kevin's head back up. He didn't want Kevin getting too excited either, getting too many ideas and signs, or being led on. This was not much of a formal event, after all, (even if they had treated it as such), and nor was it one where Jacob would be compelled to meet up further with anyone. The gentle clack of Jacob's shoes on the ground distracted Kevin's eager mind.

Jacob looked downwards at his dress shoes, using this chance to hold Kevin's petite waist gently closer. There was an intoxicating mixture of cheap cologne and cigarettes lingering on Jacob's body; Kevin was never particularly attracted to either of those things, but on such a beautiful stranger, he was willing to take a step. Hopefully, he wouldn't land flat on his face.

There was an appropriate song change to what Kevin would normally, in his angry sarcastic head, would label 'sex music.' But, oddly, he didn't mind that right now. In the time spent standing and making their attempts at slow dancing, they'd made enough conversation to warrant contemplating spending just one night in the other's bed.

Even in the darkening, faintly lit space that they were standing, the lights of what managed to force itself to shine through the window highlighted Jacob's face in a perfect way. All he could think of is how _beautiful_ this guy in front of him was. If he had no self-restraint, he'd be trying to end up in his bed.

He had no self-restraint.

"Hey, I don't know if this is creepy, but you're hot as hell," Kevin blurted out before the filter in his mind could catch it. The thought had spilled out of his mind before he had a chance to go and catch it, and now it was sitting right in front of him.

He was sure all the blood had either drained from his face or rushed to it, he could barely tell which based on the sheer spinning of his brain. He was in no way prepared to hear if Jacob was going to be off-put.

Kevin watched the light shine on Jacob's rising smile as if something had just exploded in his head. It all came at once, and upsettingly quickly; Kevin had too many feelings to count all over a boy's smile. Jacob had the audacity to bat his eyelashes slightly at Kevin, looking back up at him with an even larger smile. He was not off-put, he was flattered. Noted.

"You're not too bad yourself, Kevin," Jacob replied. As blunt as that was, the words themselves were not the punch in the heart that lured Kevin in. It was how Jacob had dragged out the pronunciation of ' _Kevin_ ' off the tip of his tongue.

Kevin used his hold on Jacob's waist to pull him closer, their bodies close enough to be sharing their body heat. Jacob leaned in slightly and placed a shaky hand on Kevin's face.

They stood there like that for a moment. No words were spoken for a bit. They were playing a waiting game of forever waiting for anyone but them to make the first move.

It was just a matter of time until someone did.

"Would it be too much if I kissed you?" Jacob asked, his voice more innocent and shy than before. Kevin's heart sped up enough to be a likely medical concern, attempting his best at a small nod. He was embarrassed by being this easily excited.

Jacob gently pressed his lips to Kevin's, pulling away as quickly as he moved forward. Kevin smiled at the advance, not thinking much of it. He'd kissed a million people, and he wasn't 13 anymore, so kissing someone wouldn't be an outrageous thing.

The only problem was how it escalated. They both knew what they were in for, and they both knew how situations escalate.

Only a few weeks ago, Kevin had told Eric he had no interest in hookups. So, he was shocked when-throughout the course of starting to make out with Jacob (in public, may I add)-he has a lot of interest.

Kevin's bottom lip was caught between Jacob's teeth; Kevin opened his mouth in an unintended gasp which gave the other a chance to shove his tongue into his mouth as **quickly** as possible. Everything was happening quicker and messier than either of them could really wrap their heads around, but they'd be lying if they said they weren't enjoying it.

Jacob gave an unexpectedly rough tug to Kevin's hair, causing the boy to moan into his mouth. He slowly pulled away, panting against Jacob's neck for a few moments.

Something about this didn't feel right. But, that something was overshadowed by a million different somethings inside Kevin's head telling him the exact opposite.

"Can I spend the night at your house, Jacob?" Kevin giggled into the air between them, trying to be discrete with his intentions. He was not discrete. (Jacob still agreed nonetheless.)

* * *

On the way to Jacob's house, he'd gotten a few texts from Eric. He knew Eric would have a lot to say before he even _got_ there with the knowledge he'd caught a glimpse of Kevin leaving with someone.

**bestie:** Knew it

 **bestie:** Use protection

 **bestie:** Jacob's a nice guy I've known him a while don't be mean to him

**Kevin:** you are so extra

Jacob's hand was resting on Kevin's thigh the drive to his house, a weight that was keeping the tension between them just as heavy as before. He moved his hand up to his inner thigh as the ride continued, just away from his crotch as they pulled in the driveway.

Lucky timing.

Jacob, being the angel he is, held Kevin's hand up to the door. He let Kevin walked in first and locked the door behind him.

"For doing whatever, your place is nice," Kevin giggled, finding a place to put his shoes near the door and dropping them there. He grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it out of his pants as well, making himself more comfortable immediately.

"I guess I'm pretty lucky," Jacob managed to get shy at such a simple compliment, the tips of his ears going red. Kevin found that extremely endearing.

As much as Kevin enjoyed the small talk with Jacob, he wanted to get to what he was here to do. He could spare the embarrassment and let it come naturally, or the two of them could be filthy and greedy and do what they **came here to do.** The latter would be harder to agree upon, but it would be easier to put in motion.

Kevin didn't know exactly how to do that or get that across in a _sexy_ way, so he said 'fuck it' to the mood and walked up to Jacob to ask nonchalantly about it

"Hey, do you like... want to pick up where we left off?" Kevin blushed as if he'd never even thought of doing anything sexual in his life, adding hand motions to double the innocence of his demeanor. Jacob smiled that sweet, sweet smile of his and with a little laugh, he nodded.

Kevin took that as an excuse to wrap his arms around him again, Jacob noting how Kevin had untucked his shirt, letting a hand roam under his shirt with no aim around his small frame.

Kevin's face had gone red at this point as if he'd been shy before this. The logical part of his brain (that had mostly disappeared) telling him that this was a bad idea was heavily outweighed by the positives-or what he interpreted as ones-in his head.

The two of them stumbled their way into Jacob's room, Jacob leading the way more than Kevin. He had no clue how to navigate Jacob's house, so he went pliant in letting Jacob push him where he wanted. He trusted the boy far more than he should, so he let him be his guide.

He fell on his back onto Jacob's bed with a small 'oof,' the sound making Jacob let out a giggle he tried to suppress. Jacob sat down next to him and let Kevin sit on his lap, smiling and pressing a soft hand to Jacob's face. The larger boy moved Kevin's hand and gently pushed up Kevin's head, pulling him closer for access to his neck.

"Don't leave any marks. Eric will never shut up about it if you do," Kevin warned Jacob. Jacob nodded with a small smile and continued to kiss and lick down his exposed neck, especially careful as to not leave bruises. He'd returned to his gentle and careful personality, even through this different lens of him as a person.

He used a single hand to attempt to unbutton Kevin's shirt. His failure to do so what endearing to Kevin, but he unbuttoned his shirt himself whilst giggling at Jacob.

"God, you're really pretty," Jacob mumbled under his breath. Kevin whispered a small 'I know' in response, moving the two of them so that Jacob would be directly on top of him.

Jacob was more shy than he'd thought he would be. His face had a softer blush than Kevin's spread across it, but in Kevin's mind, it looked a hundred times prettier than it did on him. The view of him like this was different, and God was it enjoyable. His hair fell in front of his face, Kevin noting it was slightly shorter than his.

There was only the light of the moon outside illuminating the room through the window, and Kevin thought it made Jacob look absolutely _gorgeous._ Those good feelings were overturned by the thought of never seeing him again after this. Part of the reason Kevin hates hookups: he gets attached.

Jacob felt up Kevin's body again, letting Kevin fully take off his shirt as his mouth explored downwards.

"You know, if I leave marks down here, nobody would see them, would they, Kev?" Kevin's head spun with the thought of this boy desperate enough to leave some sort of evidence he was there. Or, maybe, that was a stretch and it was just because he got called Kev by such a sweet, angelic voice.

Kevin nodded in response, running his fingers through Jacob's hair and watching it fall down once he let it be. Jacob left open-mouthed kisses around his stomach and hips, moving up slowly to his chest. Jacob left not much but small red marks along his body, the pale skin extremely easily bruised or marked. He knew he had to be careful.

His sensitivity had heightened due to how quickly everything had escalated, making him gasp into the air at every advance Jacob made. The older gave a small lick over Kevin's nipple before taking it into his mouth, Kevin exhaling with a soft whine.

He soon let go and moved to the other, Kevin grabbing at hair whenever he could to move Jacob's head up to kiss him again. He only managed to fit one or two quick kisses in, but that was enough for him.

Kevin took it upon himself to just about tear off Jacob's clothes, a mess of hands and arms moving to take anything off that they could. Once they were successful, Kevin was the one to roam his hands around Jacob's body. Just at the sight, the restraint of the pants he was wearing started to become more painful and even tighter.

"You're hot," Kevin said through a whisper, giggling at his own words after they came out. Jacob held back his instincts to have his own 'I know' moment, and he focused on moving this forward.

Jacob noticed the belt on Kevin's pants, trying his best to take it off quickly. To make up for the struggle, he used his palm to tease Kevin's aching dick through the layers of clothes. For that, he earned a louder whimper from Kevin.

Once the belt was off, he worked on trying to get the inconveniently tight pants off Kevin. He tried to distract the not-so-sexy moment of pulling and tugging with a few open mouthed kisses, although they were to no real avail.

Once they were off, Kevin was grinding his hips against any sort of friction he could get, whining into the air above him. Jacob decided to tease him further and palm his extremely needy dick through the layer of clothes still covering it, moving his hand slowly.

To add to the mixture of feelings in his stomach, he continued attempted eye contact-one-sided at that-throughout the action.

"Fuck you," Kevin mumbled out at the feeling. Jacob took that as a compliment with the small knowledge of Kevin's personality that he had.

Jacob slid the cloth covering Kevin's erection past his knees then off of him, using one move of the wrist on his dick to get him to start whining again. He slowly slid his hand up and down, a teasing enough pace to try and lure Kevin to curse him out or make another comment.

He brushed his thumb over the tip of his dick, smearing the precome to use as a sort of lubricant. In contrast to the slow movements, Kevin's breaths seemed to only shorten. He resorted to covering his face, or at least his eyes, to save the embarrassment.

"Not to ruin the moment, but you're clean, right?" Jacob moved his head up to whisper to Kevin, running a hand through his hair in hopes to not _completely_ ruin the mood. Kevin nodded.

"Eric made me get tested," Kevin answered. Jacob took that answer and moved his head back down.

He feels a tongue press against sensitive skin and gasps once again, unintentionally bucking his hips upward at the sensation. Jacob used that to pin his hips down, continuing with pressing soft kisses at the top of Kevin's dick.

"You okay with this, Kev?" Jacob asked, his voice returning to the innocent tone it was when he first spoke to him. Something about that stirred a feeling in Kevin's stomach he tried his best to repress.

"Fuck, please," Kevin desperately answered, noting the use of his new nickname.

Jacob slowly took Kevin's dick in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down even slower. For someone so desperate earlier, he sure was enjoying being **painfully** slow.

Kevin tugged at Jacob's hair and with the slight shove down, Jacob choked a small bit and moaned around Kevin at the feeling. Kevin's grip in his hair was enough to probably rip out a few strands.

Jacob knew Kevin was easy to impress at this point, so he tried his best to do just that. He looked up at Kevin through his eyelashes and made eye contact for a moment, Kevin going shy again and insisting on covering his eyes this time.

Jacob let go with an obscene pop, Kevin whining at the loss of contact. He still used his wrist to stroke Kevin because he wasn't a _jerk._

"You're adorable," Jacob grinned at Kevin, laughing slightly at his pout that had fallen on his lips. Jacob still looked utterly sinful, and that was enough to keep Kevin going.

"So you had to stop just to say that?" Kevin complained, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. Jacob found that even more adorable, so he slowed down a little more on stroking Kevin.

"Yes, I did," Jacob finished the small conversation and moved his head back down, stil taking a second to confirm, "I also wanted to see you whine. It's cute."

His mouth went back on Kevin's dick, bobbing up and down faster this time. Kevin thrusted his hips up into Jacob's mouth, the older lucky for the experience he'd had with this kind of thing in that moment. Once the tip of Jacob's nose had hit Kevin's stomach, he knew he was getting close to the edge.

He debated between drawing this out further or trying to make Kevin lose his mind as much as possible for a moment. He chose the latter. He moved his head up and down quicker, letting Kevin fuck into his mouth as he did so. Loud moans and gasps were let out by Kevin.

"Fuck, Jacob, you're _good,_ fuck," he continued cursing as the feeling in his stomach started to bubble up further. With one more loud gasp of the other's name, he came down Jacob's throat. Jacob swallowed, and Kevin winced slightly at the feeling of overstimulation. With another pop, Jacob's mouth was off of him.

Jacob's hair was a mess-Kevin found that as cute as Jacob seemed to find him-and Kevin tried to fix it. He laid there below the older, chest heaving slightly, ad he tried to calm down. Once his brain was less fuzzy, he looked down to see how painfully tight Jacob's pants were.

"You need some help there?" Kevin asked, using a slightly sweaty hand to pull Jacob closer. He just nodded in response.

Kevin took off Jacob's pants as fast as he could manage, and not being the type to drag things out, he pulled down the remaining cloth and started stroking Jacob's dick.

He wasn't much of an expert, more so one to lay there and let himself receive, but he stil seemed to satisfy Jacob.

"I was already close, so," Jacob stuttered out as if he needed to explain. Kevin ignored it and continued moving his wrist in a particular motion that had Jacob _extremely_ close _extremely_ quickly. Maybe he was better than he gave himself credit for.

Jacob finished on Kevin's hand and his own stomach, breathing less hectic than Kevin. From Kevin's point of view, especially in comparison to others he knew, Jacob seemed more calm and collected than most other people **.** He liked that more than he wanted to admit.

* * *

Jacob left the room for a moment, coming back with a cloth that had already been used to wipe himself down. (He cleaned it before using it on Kevin, he is a man of morals.) He knew Kevin had a bit of mess on him, so he used it to clean him off.

"Oh, what a gentleman," Kevin looked up at Jacob and laughed at his own joke, laughing more comfortably than he did before.

"How terrible are the people you sleep with?" Jacob asked, laughing with Kevin.

"Take that question back before you get _all_ the details. I mean **_all_** the details," Kevin looked Jacob in the eye again, forcing his expression to be more serious.

"Please spare me the knowledge," Jacob got up off his bed, looking into his closet and getting two pairs of pajamas.

Kevin laughed at that, quickly catching on one of them would be for him.

"I don't want you to have to sleep naked, so hopefully these will do," Jacob let Kevin pick out a pair. They were childish looking, sure, but Kevin did appreciate the thought.

"If I'm spending the _entire_ night," Kevin cut himself off, looking on his phone and opening an app. Jacob looked over his shoulder and giggled once he saw he had opened an app to order them some pizza. Or, he at least hoped it wasn't just for Kevin.

"Ordering food? I could do it instead, you don't have to waste money-" Jacob started pulling out his phone instead, his heart obviously too big for his body.

"I have plenty, shockingly," Kevin looked over quicky as he cut off Jacob's sentence. Jacob was careful to sit on the edge of the bed, and he reminded himself, _wash your bedsheets. Wash them **soon.**_

They spent the rest of the night watching a shitty Netflix show and eating the pizza Kevin ordered. Pizza preferences, allergies, and his phone number were now things Kevin could cross off on the 'things I know about Jacob' list, and he felt an odd sort of pride.

* * *

Kevin dreaded the conversation he would have with Eric the next day. He knew Juyeon would have a bit to say, a respectful amount, but Eric had planned this out. It fell exactly how Eric predicted, and he had very loose involvement aside from inviting the two of them.

His fears about Eric's reaction were only proved true.

"See! I fucking knew it!" Eric shouted through the phone, "I'm a genius. I got you a boyfriend! Lonely little Kevin has a man!" Eric bragged, and Kevin could tell he'd kicked his feet up on something through the phone.

"Don't take credit for jack shit. We aren't even dating. You're delusional," Kevin felt his face flush again, putting Eric on speaker and laying his phone next to his tablet where he was still working on the same project. He'd gotten the motivation to get a bit done by now. For some reason, things seemed less dreadful and difficult.

"I take credit for everything. If it wasn't for my invite and matchmaking skills, you would have spent the night alone, eating pizza, and watching Netflix," Eric continued, a hint of truth with his statement. As ridiculous as Kevin found him, he couldn't deny he has a decent grasp of how things may end up.

"Eric, I quite literally did two out of three of those things," Kevin started laughing, bursting out even harder in laughter once Eric's short response of 'Oh.' had come out.

As little credit as he did want to give to Eric, he met up with Jacob again a week later. With their clothes on the entire time.

They spoke a lot more that time. On the bucket list of 'things I know about Jacob (now Jacob Bae!)', there were quite a few things crossed off. He played guitar, he knew how to sing, he liked dogs-he's exactly the kind of guy his mom _wants_ him to bring home.

Maybe hookups aren't that bad!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for powering through this fic! eventually i will get a twitter account to link after my fics. remind me to do that y'all :)
> 
> if you enjoyed this at all i am extremely grateful lol i just want to pretend i didn't waste an entire month writing moonbae having sex


End file.
